Subtlety
by BlurpleLionness16
Summary: They weren't in no means, in a secret relationship. No one really just seemed to notice, but one by one, the mages of Fiore eventually caught on. Subtle, yes but not hidden. NaVia. Rated T for language. (HIATUS)
1. One, Two, and Three

**Hi, this is Kureiji with my first ever fanfiction. Although I ship GrUvia and NaLu a lot, NaVia has become my guilty pleasure.**

 **There are a few character changes, please check my bio for more clarification. This is purely a work of fantasy.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail is owned by the one and only Hiro Mashima**

* * *

1\. Mirajane:

Mirajane Strauss was cleaning the surface of the bar table, humming to herself as she went along. Although some could say she was in her own little world. It was actually quite the opposite. She was observing her fellow guild mates.

But maybe it was her shipping intuition that made her so keen. The takeover mage did find satisfaction in successfully pairing off people into promising couples.

She took everything into account. Like in the guild Evergreen and her little brother would be stealing glances from each other from time to time.

And how her best friend, sitting in a table not too far was getting extremely fidgety. Juvia was anxiously tapping her finger against the wood, while her face was down. Now that was odd.

"WE'RE BACK!"

And Team Natsu entered the guild hall, the chattering went up quite a bit, as they walked in.

But that was the expected response. What surprised the barmaid was that Juvia's head shot up with a smile evident on her face as she heard the Salamander's voice.

 _Huh, shouldn't be smiling over her she realized that Gray would be there too. But it didn't seem like that was the case._

While Lucy, Erza, and Wendy went to sit down, Gray got into some fight with Max.

Mirajane's eyebrows shot up, this probably never happened, ever. Her eyes scanned the area to look for the loud-mouthed fire mage. Then a loud gasp was heard. She immediately covered her mouth.

"Oi Mira, You all right," questioned Wakaba.

All she could do was nod her head. In the corner of the

guild, she saw a certain fire dragon slayer and water dragon slayer hugging.

With a huge grin reaching her face, she began to continue working. _Well all I'm sure is that they would make adorable babies._

* * *

2\. Gajeel:

The iron dragon slayer was sitting in the corner, ironically eating iron, amidst all the loud cheering. It was another party, but this time it was with all the other guilds

Sabertooth, Lamia Scalia, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, hell even Crime Sorciere was here too.

And Gajeel Redfox was perfectly content with where he was, after all a certain solid script mage was there to keep him company. Now that he was talking about blue haired people, where was that rain woman? Last he checked, she was somewhere…

Maybe he hadn't been paying attention.

"Oi Shrimp, Do ya know where rain woman is,"

"Yeah, she was by the bar."

"Thanks"

"WAIT, DON'T CALL ME SHRIMP,"

And with that Gajeel took off, snickering. The iron dragon slayer had to make sure his best friend was alright. Yeah he was gonna admit that to himself, but not to others. After all he truly cared for her.

As he approached the bar he saw Salamander handing a drink to the blue haired mage. Oh this wasn't good.

It wasn't that Juvia was a bad drunk. Come on, she could turn into water for fucking sake. It was mainly because alcoholic beverages were bad for her dragon slayer abilities, or something like that.

As he looked closely, Gajeel saw that it was a specialized glass containing Juvia's favorite drink.

 _Wait a damn second, how does the Salamander know what her favorite drink was. Unless…._

He didn't have time to finish that thought when suddenly the ice mage crashed into him.

"You bastard, watch it,"

Now came Fairytail's most favored pastime; an all out brawl.

Natsu, watching in the background was more than ready to kick some ass.

"Good luck Natsu-kun," exclaimed Juvia clasping her hands together.

Giving her a full blown grin, he quickly pecked her lips before joining the brawl.

Gajeel who managed to watch this all, smiled to himself.

 _Take care of her, Natsu._

That is until, the same person came and punched him straight in the jaw.

* * *

3\. Elfman:

Elfman Strauss was a gentleman at heart underneath his tough exterior. This was known fact.

So it was no surprise that Elfman got injured while trying to save an innocent woman on a recent mission. But this time the damage was a little more costly.

But you know what they always say, it's man to help innocent people.

Suffice to say it brought great worries to everyone, when a bloody and battered Elfman came in through the the guild doors.

He was ordered to rest by Porlyusica. Although within a few days, he wanted to get out. It wasn't man to stay cooped up. But the constant threats from his sisters and Evergreen kept him inside.

Fairytail mages were to have rotations in which they would take care of Elfman. These were done by the females, the males could come as assistants. But Makarov didn't want to risk having another brawl.

Monday was Evergreen (he wouldn't admit, but that was his favorite day), Tuesday was Lisanna, Wednesday was Erza (he dreaded that day), Mirajane was Thursday, Lucy was Friday, Juvia was Saturday,and Sunday was Levy.

It was Saturday, that meant it was Juvia's turn to watch and take care of him.

Elfman just decided to take a nap. Juvia was already in the kitchen cooking for him.

The beast takeover mage awoke to different people speaking.

"Via, you're getting worried for no reason,"

That was Natsu, he could tell from masculine yet playful tone and voice.

"No reason Juvia is getting worried? Look at Elfman-San, he has been injured very badly,"

"I can take care of myself, just fine", huffed out Natsu. "Are you saying I am weak?"

"No, Juvia is not saying that Natsu-kun weak, but she—

The water Mage was suddenly silenced. Elfman peered one eye open, his suspicions were right.

Natsu's hands were threaded into her hair, while Juvia was clutching the fire dragon slayer's vest. Their lips were pressed against each other. It was sweet yet passionate.

"MAN!", Elfman all but shouted, sending one fist in the air in a rash manner.

Bad mistake, as soon he fist bumped, a loud scream of pain was soon heard.

Juvia and Natsu who already broke away from each other as soon as they heard Elfman's voice, quickly rushed to the beast takeover's side.

The only assured fact was that Elfman Strauss was going to be in bed longer than originally planned.

* * *

 **Elfman's was my favorite to write, cause he's so man.**

 **Review(s) for the newbie! (LOL)**

 **Also no hate of any sorts, would be extremely** **appreciated and expected.**

 **Who should I do next?**


	2. Four, Five, and Six

**Heyo this is Kureiji again.**

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed. Honestly I thought only 2 would reviews. It means a lot**

 **Also thanks to** _ **theblackqueen1**_ **for editing and stuff.**

 **Diclaimer: I don't own Fairytail at all!**

* * *

4\. Cana

The card mage was in her usual spot drinking. She was chugging a barrel of beer. But truth to be told, something was bothering her.

Cana Alberona has been observing them for some time now. She first thought it was a figure of her imagination or her drinking habit caught up to her head but the card mage knew for sure that something was up.

It took two days to come to her conclusion.

Monday: Juvia had been stealing glances at where the loud mouthed fire mage, and vice versa. At first the Cana had thought Juvia was staring at Gray but when the said ice mage left, Juvia was still staring in that direction.

Tuesday: Juvia had baked cookies for everyone. The guild was pretty excited, after all the water dragon slayer's cooking was got equal amounts, but somehow, Cana noted that Natsu got more.

By now the card mage was one her 5th barrel. Team Natsu, Gajeel, Lily, and Juvia walk in together after a successful mission. Natsu and Juvia were walking in close proximity that the only logical explanation would be that they were holding hands. But it seemed like none of the others noticed.

Now Cana Alberona was sure of her conclusion.

After they parted ways, Juvia went to the bar asking for a glass of water.

"Ohayo, Cana-san", Juvia chirped, after noticing the card mage.

"OH JUUUVVVIIIAAA, HHHOOOWW AAARRREE YOOUUU," Cana bellowed loudly.

Maybe the barrels of beer were finally getting to her head.

"Ano, Cana-san do you need he-

"IT'S OKAY JUVIA, I DON'T NEED HELP," the card mage bellowed yet again.

Flabbergasted, the water dragon slayer had no idea what to do. Wait she was a water element, and water always helped people who drank too much, right…

"HEY JUVIA, COULD YOU ACTUALLY DO ME A FAVOR," Cana exclaimed, a sly smirk present on her face.

"Of course, Juvia would always help nakama," Juvia replied, not knowing what that smirk was for.

"REMEMBER, WITH NATSU," Cana began. "REMEMBER TO USE PROTECTION,"

Suffice to say, Juvia Loxar was left speechless and her face was a deep red that even rivaled Erza's hair.

* * *

5\. Lisanna

Lisanna Strauss was best friends with Natsu Dragneel. Sure, she had a small crush on him when they were younger, but that faded away.

So she knew when the fire dragon slayer had something troubling him. Usually, he would ask her for advice. But this time, he wasn't telling anybody.

This had gotten the animal take over to get a bit curious as to why her best friend wouldn't tell her anything.

She had tried different methods to try to get him to spill, but so far, nothing worked.

On Thursday, she took Natsu and Happy to an all-you-can-eat-buffet restaurant. The end result was her bank account being thoroughly emptied and no clue to what was troubling Natsu.

The day after, Lisanna tried to bribe Happy into telling her what happened to Natsu. The damned exceed wouldn't tell her. She was his "mother", but she couldn't get angry at him, Happy was too adorable.

Today, Lisanna just thought to confront him about it. Team Natsu just finished a job in a nearby town and were returning to the guild.

"Ohayo Natsu," she exclaimed upon seeing the fire dragon slayer.

"Oh Lisanna, uh hi," Natsu responded, sounding less enthusiastic than his normal self.

Alright, this is it, she was just going to go out with it.

"Natsu, is there anything you need help with?" Lisanna asked quietly.

"Need help with what?" Natsu questioned back.

"Ano, you looked like something had been troubling you for some time," she answered.

Natsu looked up and gave her a full blown grin. The animal take over mage knew him so damn well.

"Well, if you were a guy, and you got into a fight with your girlfriend, what would you do?" Natsu asked, waiting for an answer.

"NANI!" Lisanna shouted.

Girlfriend, girlfriend, since when did Natsu Dragneel get a girlfriend? She should be the first to know. Barely wrapping her mind around the idea, she answered him.

"Well, if I got into a fight with my boyfriend, assuming it his fault, I would expect him to try to make up for it. First start of with my favorite type of flower, then maybe a nice dinner date, and then a promise jewelry signifying that it will always be alright."

Natsu noting this all down, nodded every few seconds while Lisanna spoke. Okay, he knew what to do. Just as he was about to stand up, Lisanna interrupted.

"By the way, what what the fight about?"

"Well I forgot our anniversary," Natsu sheepishly replied while scratching the back of neck.

Lisanna visibly sweat dropped. Typical Natsu. Although, she was curious as to whom was this mysterious girlfriend.

The next day, Lisanna walked into the guild, in hopes of finding Natsu and his girlfriend. She expected them to be in a secluded place. And finally she spotted the pink hair and blue hair. . .

Wait a second, Juvia and Natsu were dating. And none if the guild members knew of it. Well except for Gajeel, Lily, Happy, and Mira-nee, who were not so secretly spying.

She shook her head, smiling softly looking at Natsu giving flowers to Juvia. _Props Juvia, you got one of the most loyal boyfriends in all of Fiore._

* * *

6\. Happy

The blue exceed was happily flying to the guild, alongside Natsu and Lucy. He had a fish in mouth and nothing could make him happier.

Except for the fact that today was the day, he was going to finally get Carla to go out with him.

That made Happy think back to the water dragon slayer. Maybe after he was done wooing his Carla, he would give tips to Juvia to capture Gray's heart. After all, creatures in love should help one another out.

As they entered the guild, Natsu almost immediately got into a fight with Gray. Lucy was trying to stop them. Her efforts were wasted.

Happy flew around the guild looking for the white exceed. Upon spotting her with Wendy, he flew towards her.

"Carla, Carla, Look I got you a gift," Happy exclaimed as reached for the fished wrapped in a bow from his backpack.

Dumbfounded by the blue exceed gift, Carla, replied with a shake of her head.

"Ano, it's okay, you can have the fish, Happy,"

The said exceed let out a cry of happiness before digging in. He forgot what he was going to say next.

Wendy giggled in response. Whereas Carla sat with a small smile appearing on her face.

After finishing his meal, and saying his goodbyes to the wind dragon slayer and her exceed. Happy went to find Natsu, as they had to get home.

Although the guild was not that huge to get lost, Happy still had trouble looking for his best friend. He searched behind the mission board, on the roof, and under the tables. He had looked for Natsu everywhere.

Finally, he spotted the fire dragon slayer outside near the backdoor with . . . Juvia!?

What, when, why? Different questions were swirling through Happy's mind. He was confused as hell.

He hid behind a so conveniently put barrel, waiting, like a little boy on Christmas. It looked like that Juvia needed to get home too, so with a quick peck to the lips, they parted ways.

"You lllliiiiikkkkkkkeeee her!" Happy shouted, rolling his tongue.

"AACCKK, What are you doing here?" Natsu inquired with a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

Happy put his paw in his mouth, his giggles daring to come out. He flapped his wings, he needed to tell everyone about his little discovery.

Natsu sensing what the blue exceed was about to do, quickly grabbed the said cat, and ran as fast as he could. The fire dragon slayer went to the only place that was consuming his thoughts at the moment.

"Natsu-kun?" Juvia questioned as soon as he set foot in her room. "Ano, you'll get killed by Erza."

"Are you telling me, I can't see the woman who makes me smile?" Natsu remarked with an eyebrow raised.

Normally, people would think he was completely clueless about these type of things. Sure, he was extremely dense. But man, did he know how to compliment women when he was up to it.

"Juvia still thinks you have another reason," She replied back with her cheeks colored rosy red.

"Hai, Hai, Via, you know me too well," Natsu commented.

Slowly he revealed the blue exceed, who shot out of the suffocating position that he had to be in.

Looking back at the two dragon slayers. Only one thing came to mind.

"You llllliiiiikkkkkkeeeeee each other," Happy cried out again.

"Happy!" Natsu complained whilst trying to seize the blue exceed.

"Happy-kun, if Juvia cooked you fish, would you not mention it to anyone?"

"Hmmm," was the only response given.

Happy was honestly debating whether to tell or not. The fish was very much tempting, but so was seeing the guild's reaction their relationship.

That was until he was trapped into Juvia's and Natsu's arms enveloping into a tight hug to which he melted in.

Happy wasn't going to tell anyone without their permission. Natsu was his first family. If Juvia is able to give Natsu happiness, then he would accept it.

Now they were a big, happy family.

* * *

 **Honestly I liked writing Cana's one a lot. Drunk people are so fun to write.**

 **No hate, but love in those review(s)**

 **Funny thing was, I thought that people would have like to seen Lyon's realization/reaction!**


End file.
